The Famous Kidnapping Adventures of Ginny and Co
by Teddyluva
Summary: Ginny and her friends get mad at a certain someone and kidnap him over christmas break. Please Review. PLEASE!!!!


Ginny frowned and looked at the test that the new teacher had given Dawn, Machelle and Ginny. He didn't tell them what to do with it just gave it to them. "Memorize them." Dawn told her. "So you're not thrown off." She did. After awhile she put it down. Machelle looked at her curiously. "What's up?" she asked, "feel like you cheating?" Ginny nodded. "Look at it this way...um...at least--no.um...Ah Hah! You didn't steal it so it's not cheating, believe me, Dawn and me have been all over the library, restricted and all, there's nothing about it." They walked toward DADA in search of Dawn, who had actually disappeared right in front of their eyes. Madam Pince came over to see why Ginny was screaming. Machelle looked at the librarian and said, "Sorry, Dawn blew up."  
  
They walked in the classroom and were surprised to see Dawn, sitting in her usual spot smiling shakily. "What happened?" They asked as they sat down. "I disappeared and found myself on my broom--" "Your broom?" "Yeah, My broom, but the funny thing is...it was in the air and Malfoy was on it--" "Malfoy!" "Let me finish! Well, I cursed him and.appeared here." They frowned. "Uh oh," Ginny said after a while, "You have the Magic Sneezles!" Silence followed. "The What?" Machelle asked. Ginny looked at her. " Magic Sneezles! When she sneezes she apparates! It's highly...ah...ah" She sneezed and disappeared. "Uh oh." Ginny came running back in. "Phew! I only apparated to Transfiguration. Oh...yeah...Highly contagious." They both looked at Machelle who was fanning her nose. "I'm going to sneeze!" She disappeared then reappeared on Court's desk. "We've got problems," she said.  
  
Hale, famously known as Court, watched in amazement as the girls apparated around the room several times. "Sorry Court," they said every time. "Um, girls, class starts in five minutes. So, are you and your Sneezles going or staying?" They looked horrified. "And have Hermione give us the disappointed speech?' Dawn asked, "no way." He shrugged. "All right. If you insist." When people started filing in, Court gave them a warning finger and cleared his throat.  
  
Malfoy watched in disgust as Ginny and her friends plugged their noses probably making fun of his new cologne. His frown deepened. "I'll get her."  
  
When class was finally over the girls had only apparated twice and no one had noticed. While Ginny waited for everyone to clear out she examined her paper. She got an A+ but she wasn't satisfied. "I feel like I cheated." She whispered. She picked up her books and walked toward the door. Malfoy Put an arm out and blocked the door. " Think I smell funny do you?" Ginny noticed he did smell sort of funny, actually to be completely honest, she noticed the foul smell coming from him. It was a really foul smell, no, no not foul smell, foul STENCH. She fought to keep a straight face as she said. "No, no I don't." He snorted and for a minute he looked, sounded and even smelled, like a pig. She giggled. He handed her a bottle and walked away. She noticed his wrists were a Grey color. She shook herself and sniffed the bottle. The smell was to die for! She looked at the label and nearly died from laughing. 'To my baby boy, Draco Malfoy, New Cologne! Made especially for me by-' bla bla. Wait! Grey Wrists? The Ink-She burst out laughing-was made out of a certain pig intestines! "Oh yeah," Draco's voice drifted from the door. "Next time you sleep with a teacher, make him give me an A+ too." Ginny stood there completely shocked. "Hey! Ginny? What's wrong?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of her face. "I'm gonna kill him!" She screeched at the door. Ron looked at her. "Oh, hey Ron, what's ah.Ah.ACHOO!" Ron passed his hand through where Ginny was, shrugged and walked away.  
  
But Draco, who's head had popped in when Ron appeared, snickered. "Apparation, huh? Against the rules!" He snickered again and ran toward McGonagal's office.  
  
Ginny looked around nervously and realized she was in McGonagal's office! The door opened and McGonagal stepped in. She was mumbling under her breath, something about stupid stuck-up no good wizards. She twirled to see a very nervous Ginny. "Virginia Weasley! How on Earth did you get in here?" She squeaked, clutching her chest. "You know perfectly well that apparating is illegal here at Hogwarts." Ginny nodded. "I'm really sorry Professor but Machelle, Dawn and me-" "Dawn and I." "Whatever. We have the magic Sneezles!" McGonagal stared. "Magic Sneezles, Mag-we apparate when we sneeze." McGonagal opened her mouth then covered it with her hand. Ginny stared in disbelief, she was laughing! "Back in my day we called it Appaparitis!" she clutched her stomach. "Sneezles! Ha! I mean." She pushed her glasses up back onto her nose and cleared her throat. "Professor, what if we apparate to the forbidden forest or the middle of the lake or in a dragons nest?!?" Ginny said angrily. "Is there a cure?" "No, no there isn't Miss Weasley, just plug your nose and get out of my office." Ginny opened the door and stomped out. "Why I never!" She whispered. "A Professor!" She felt a sneeze coming on and she plugged her nose. "Suspended yet Weasley?" Draco asked. "If not for apparating then.for sleeping with Court-" "OHHH! You! You!" He sneered at her. "I? I? I what?" "You spider! Jerk! Animal! Bas-" "Whoa! Cool it, Weasley." With that he went in McGonagal's Office. Ginny, usually goodie-two-shoes did something very unlike her; she flipped him off and walked off towards the exit. She stopped in mid-step and smiled mischievously.  
  
2. The Idea  
  
Dawn and Machelle exchanged surprised looks. "Ginny are you okay?" Machelle asked placing a hand on Ginny's forehead. "That's not a YOU thing to say!" Dawn nodded then whispered to Machelle, "Do you think she's possessed?" She asked. "A spell from Cho?" Machelle shook her head. "Okay, Ginny, You just said that you wanted to kidnap Draco, right?" Ginny nodded eagerly, a mischievous gleam coming to her eyes. "Over Christmas break. You see everybody thinks he went home and his parents think he's here, we can collect his mail somehow and his Christmas presents! Though Dumbledore will be slightly confused why their receiving mail for someone who went home, well, we can take care of that. And you know what, I know exactly where we could keep him! You see something McGonagal said to me is stuck in my brain and I think I know why, No cure. Hmmm." Machelle groaned and turned to Dawn who was rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "What?" She demanded. Dawn looked at her for a while then said, "Ingenious, really, brilliant." Machelle groaned. Dawn patted her back. "I can handle this," She walked up to Ginny. "Hey, I have one question.Can I help?" Machelle stepped up. "Why?" Dawn looked at her. "Why should I want to help? Duhhhh! Sounds like fun." "No! No! Why do you want to kidnap him?" Ginny's mouth went into a priceless O shape and she cleared her throat. "When you guys left class, I was waiting for everyone to clear out and-" "Dawn was making google eyes at Seamus and actually followed him halfway to the boy's bathroom!" "I DID NOT!" "You did to! Don't lie!" "I'm not! I was not making google eyes! Miss 'my-eyes-are- glued-to-the-back-of-Oliver-Woods-head!'" "YOU GUYS!!!" "Oh yeah? And who was passing notes to Lavender to give to Dean Thomas to put in the good word for Hogsmeade? Hmm?" "*GASP* how did you know about that?" "I have a longer neck than you and you tend to slouch when writing." "Do not." "Do too." "So do you." Then at the same time, "Shut-up!" Ginny was frowning deeply with her arms crossed over her chest. They looked at her. "So sorry." Machelle said. "Yeah, very sorry." Then Machelle said: "He insulted you didn't he? About the test?" Ginny nodded. "That's what I thought." Dawn nodded. "So do we all agree? To kidnap Draco 'The Snot of All Humanity' Malfoy?" Dawn and Ginny immediately nodded then looked at Machelle. She paused, "Well.I like it! So when do we start?" Ginny smirked. Draco stared at the signing sheet. " Going or staying?" George and Fred Weasley (who had become an unusual, yet casual, nice.) Both asked at the same time. "Well, I was planning on staying.but." His sentence faded into nothing when he looked at who asked. "Why?" They did one of those freaky 'do-it-at-the-same-time' twin things and shrugged. "Just curious." He eyed them suspiciously. "Since when are you curious about a Slytherin's business?" Again with the freaky twin thing. "We just want to know if you're going or staying."  
  
Ginny, Dawn and Machelle watched from the steps leading to the Slytherin dungeons. They could tell that he wasn't going to fall for it. Dawn was tapping her nails against the wall, frustrated. "We need something to get him down here," she said walking over to them. "Apparently he isn't going with the twins. We need someone who can go up there-he/she will have to be a good liar though-someone who can go up there and convince him to come to the dungeons. We need someone like." She paused when she saw Colin Creevey walking by. He smiled at them brightly. "Did you guy's see Potter play today?" He asked holding up his camera. "I got some good ones! I'm going to send them home for my little sister; she's a bigger fan than I am. I wish I could get some pictures of him when he's not looking at me annoyed. Why do I-" Machelle snatched his robes and dragged him down on the steps. "Colin, we need your help, we need you to-" "Not without a price." They all stared. "Wow! Creevey I didn't think you had it in you." Machelle said at last. "'Not without a price' have you been watching James Bond wizard style again?" He glared. "Do you know how much film costs? It's not cheap! I need more film--" "Hold that thought, Colin." Ginny said walking further down the stairs dragging Dawn and Machelle with her. "Can you believe him?" Dawn asked smiling incredulously. "I didn't think the 'Nice Next Door Neighbor Boy' role included bribery, did you?" Ginny snorted. "Empty your pockets, we need cash and fast." They pulled out lipstick, scissors, more make-up, pictures, change and cash. "I've got $3.47." Ginny announced. "$1.00" Said Machelle. "Absolutely nothing!" Dawn said. They looked at her. "What? You expect me to carry my money everywhere?" They both smacked her forehead. "I've got photo's of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Think he'd want those?" They inspected them. "Nah! Not with Ron and Hermione." Ginny grabbed the pair of scissors and quickly cut them out. "Perfect!" They ran up the stairs and threw the pictures at Colin. He inspected them for what seemed like forever but was really about ten seconds. "There Good. They're very good. I'm impressed. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know-" " But didn't you say that you were thinking of staying just a little while back?" he looked at them. "If you knew I was thinking about staying why did you ask?" They glanced at each other. "You said I'm thinking," One of them said. "Not I'm staying." The other finished. He looked at them again. "What are you guys up to?" "Up to?" "Up to?" Another freaky twin moment. He turned around and examined the sheet. A lot of people were going home, but who wouldn't go home for Christmas? He sighed and put the pen down. "What are you doing?" George (or Fred) asked. "Aren't you going to sign?" "Apparently not right now." Fred (or George) snapped. "I'll sign, just not right now." "You have to sign, though! The trains leaving tomorrow!" George and/or Fred said. Draco turned to them. His patience was running out and these Gryffindor's were really starting to get on his nerves. "Go away!" Their eyes went extremely wide. "Why won't you leave me alone?" They were about to answer when Colin come running up.  
  
"Draco! I'm glad I caught you!" He took a deep breath. "There's an emergency in the Dungeons!" Draco snorted. "Like I'll believe you Creevey," He said. "You're a Gryffindor not a Slytherin." He started walking away. Colin turned and looked at Dawn, Machelle and Ginny who were holding up the photos and pointing at Draco. His face paled. "But Draco!" He ran after him. "It's a dire emergency and they said to get someone who." He frantically looked around. "Who knew what was what and what to do. They told me to get someone...er.smart. I figure you're the only smart Slytherin." Draco stopped in mid stride and turned around. You could almost see the Ego just trying to smother everyone else's smaller egos in the room. He took quick, large strides and was there in seconds. The girls backed against the wall as he passed. They handed over the photos to Creevey, telling him there would be more to come if he stayed around and helped. "I don't know," Machelle said while creeping down the stairs after Draco. "I think we should dump him, I'd hate to have to butcher my photo album just to get help." They giggled.  
  
Draco looked around in confusion at the empty dungeons. He heard some very, very girly giggles and turned around. "What in Salazar Slytherin's name are you doing down here?" He asked Ginny and her friends. "What's the emergency?" "Oh nothing much," Dawn said. "Just the kidnapping." Machelle said. "Of the Slytherin boy." Ginny finished.  
  
3. Draco's new dormitory.  
  
"Oh you know him, Blonde hair, kind of tall," She pulled out her wand. "He's rude too."  
  
Draco stared in disbelief. No way! 'Besides I'm not a boy, I'm a man!' He thought backing away. "You wouldn't dare." He sentence fell flat when he noticed the gleam in their eyes. "Oh, yeah you would." He turned and ran "Ropincarnae!" "Arachnius!" "Nepindose!" Draco was suddenly covered in ropes, webs and nets. He fell and rolled down until he reached their feet where Ginny was whispering harshly to the other two. "I told I was going to cast the spell!" She said. "Me! Not we! ME! Now look at him! Look at him!" They all looked. The three spells combined made a green-ish gray slime. He was completely covered in it. "Eww! That's so gross!" Dawn said taking a step back, with Machelle following, equally disgusted. Colin came running down the stairs and nearly ran into the slime covered Draco. He screeched to a halt, but his shoe wasn't so fortunate, it went all the way in. He pulled it out repeating: "Disgusting! Gross! Disgusting! EEWWW!!!" They clutched their stomach, laughing hysterically. Colin frowned at them and took off the shoe, touching it as little as possible. He held it out as far as his arm would reach. "Okay you guys are done now?" They nodded. "Good I've got pictures to mail." Then he ran off. "Okay, I think we just got ditched for an owl 


End file.
